Doo Wop (That Thing)
Doo-Wop (That Thing) was a song featured in Gleedo. The song was originally going to be used, but was switched out for another song. It's unknown why this song was cut or what it was replaced with Source. It is originally sung by Lauryn Hill. Lyrics Yo, remember back on the boogie when cats used to harmonize like Yo, my men and my women Don't forget about the dean, sirat al-mustaqim Yo, it's about a thing If ya feel real good wave your hands in the air And lick two shots in the atmosphere! It's been three weeks since you were looking for your friend The one you let hit it and never called you again 'Member when he told you he was 'bout the Benjamins? You act like you ain't hear him, then give him a little trim To begin, how you think you're really gon' pretend Like you wasn't down and you called him again? Plus, when you give it up so easy you ain't even foolin' him If you did it then, then you'd probably fuck again Talking out your neck, sayin' you're a Christian A Muslim, sleeping with the gin Now that was the sin that did Jezebel in Who you gon' tell when the repercussions spin? Showing off your ass cause you're thinkin' it's a trend Girlfriend, let me break it down for you again You know I only say it cause I'm truly genuine Don't be a hard rock when you really are a gem Baby girl, respect is just a minimum Niggas fucked up and you still defending 'em Now, Lauryn is only human Don't think I haven't been through the same predicament Let it sit inside your head like a million women in Philly, Penn It's silly when girls sell their souls because it's in Look at where you be in, hair weaves like Europeans Fake nails done by Koreans Come again, come again, come again, my friend come again Guys you know you'd better watch out Some girls, some girls are only about That thing, that thing, that thing That thing, that thing, that thing The second verse is dedicated to the men More concerned with his rims and his Timbs than his women Him and his men, come in the club like hooligans Don't care who they offend, poppin' yang (Like you got yen!) Let's stop pretend, the ones that pack pistols by they waist men Cristal by the case men, still in they mother's basement The pretty face men claiming that they be the big men Need to take care of they three or four kids And they face a court case when the child support late Money taking and heart breaking, now you wonder why women hate men The sleepy, silent men The punk, domestic violence men Quick to shoot the semen, stop acting like boys and be men How you gonna win, when you ain't right within? How you gonna win, when you ain't right within? How you gonna win, when you ain't right within? Come again, come again, come again, come again Watch out, watch out Look out, look out Watch out, watch out Look out, look out Watch out, watch out Look out, look out Watch out, watch out Look out, look out Girls you know you'd better watch out Some guys, some guys are only about That thing, that thing, that thing That thing, that thing, that thing Guys you know you'd better watch out Some girls, some girls are only about That thing, that thing, that thing That thing, that thing, that thing Girls you know you'd better watch out Some guys, some guys are only about That thing, that thing, that thing Video Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs Category:Cut songs